In the past, a camera (video camera) using a CMOS image sensor (CMOS imager) has been known. It is known that the CMOS image sensor that outputs a signal by a raster scan scheme performs exposure in sequence by raster scanning, and thus focal plane distortion occurs. When cameras of this type are arranged in the horizontal direction for imaging, and images captured with the cameras are stitched to generate a panoramic image, if there are gaps in the vertical direction between the installed cameras, positional gaps between the installed imagers due to variations in individual camera main bodies, and the like, focal plane distortion stands out in the vicinity of a joint (boundary) of the images captured with the cameras.
Patent Literature 1 describes a video camera system in which a plurality of cameras are caused to operate in synchronization with a horizontal pulse and a vertical pulse, those pulses being different from each other in timings, and captured image data of the respective cameras are synthesized, thus enabling the images of the plurality of cameras to be monitored at the same time on a single monitor for image reproduction. Further, Patent Literature 2 describes the technology of providing, when a panoramic image is captured with a plurality of cameras, overlaps to images of adjacent cameras and enabling successive images to be viewed.